


Afterschool Tennis Practice

by PK_Wonderstruck



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: I suck at writing, Love Confessions, M/M, Please give tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_Wonderstruck/pseuds/PK_Wonderstruck
Summary: It’s the 8th grade. Ness takes up tennis as a new hobby for the year, and Lucas doesn’t understand the emotions that course through his mind as he watches Ness play. Little did he know, arrows of love had pierced their hearts. Not literally but... oh whatever you get the point. Made for myself because I'm bored and want to see how I can improve.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Afterschool Tennis Practice

If Ness had to choose any sport over baseball, it would have to be tennis with no contest. For one, he was a natural at it. The tennis racket felt like a lighter baseball bat, and yet it wasn’t just swinging it as hard as you could. So much skill, mental focus, and movements went into this sport, Ness had a difficult time at first adjusting to things like brushing at the ball as it comes to you. Within a span of three weeks of hard work and assistance from the Onett Coach, though, he was starting to get the hang of it. Ness noticed something else the more he walked to the courts instead of the baseball field: whenever times got tough for Ness in school, baseball would let him unleash his anger in a violent, impulsive way. He was his best when he was pissed in baseball, because that helped him crack the ball harder and deliver the home run everyone at school knew he was so good at. Tennis was different. You couldn’t be angry and expect to do good. You can’t let the negative emotions blind you into making your shots all flat and with no control. There had to be a balance, physically and mentally. So, despite what the day may throw at him, Ness found that viewing tennis positively and controlling his emotion into the force of the swing improved his composure. In general, he felt better. He’s never been one to want to worry about his own state of mind, but he didn’t exactly have a choice when he was alone on the courts.  
  
Well… he USED to be alone on the courts. That changed 2 weeks ago.  
  
Now, every single Wednesday and Friday when Ness would hit by himself, the familiar blonde figure of Lucas would be sitting on the bench, silently watching. Did this bother Ness? Not at all. After all, it had been… oh gosh, 2-3 years since they first met? Their friendship had been an interesting one. For the longest time, it was like they were connected. They did almost _everything_ together, got to know each other’s history and friends, and even went on to meet those people and places. The fondest memory he still had with Lucas was their trip to Summers. That was when they started to grow close. As their eighth grade year had continued, Lucas suddenly… disappeared. He avoided Ness more for almost no reason, rarely spoke to him, and stopped coming over to his house over the weekends. Ness had no idea why, but seeing Lucas suddenly show up on the bench raised a few questions. What if it was something he didn’t want to talk about beforehand? “Jeez,” Ness said to himself. “I don’t know what else it would be aside from that.” Ness side shuffled to the right as he pulled back his left arm and followed through the forehand, his entire body moving with him, crushing the ball back to the wall. It flew past him, and Ness sighed. He didn’t acknowledge that Lucas was there, because he didn’t need to turn around to know he was watching with high interest, and that was throwing him off.  
  
“What is going on with ya, Luke?” Ness muttered, seeing him in the corner of his eye for a split second, before resuming his normal routine. Two forehands, two backhands, approach, volley, rinse and repeat. He spun the racket each time he completed this routine in order to give himself time to catch his breath and wipe the sweat running to his eyes with his white athletic shirt. The red words Onett were on the front of it. “... maybe I ought to talk to him.” Ness said this softer than last time, looking at the basket to his right to see three tennis balls left before he’d stop for the day. He had already been out here for around an hour in the heat, after all. Ness felt that if he could figure out what was wrong with Lucas (because clearly something would keep him avoiding Ness), then maybe Lucas’ worry would lift and they could hang out again. It just wasn’t like him to act this way. Ness had always seen Lucas as a thoughtful, strong-willed, and giddy friend. Sometimes he got a tad too nervous or worried, though. He was easily the best thing that had happened in Ness’ life. A best friend he could rely on, and Lucas could rely on him. It was almost inhuman how easy it was for the two to get along. They knew almost everything about each other, almost everything. Whenever the past or the present brought them down, the other would lift them back up. It was hard to explain how they got along easily, or how they understood each other so well. Perhaps because they share a common enemy, a common purpose as a chosen one, and a common power? Ness didn’t question it, but he bragged to Jeff many times that their friendship was the “ultimate friendship”.  
  
Lucas said nothing, his eyes tracking the ball, and then Ness’ motion, and then back to the ball as it hits the wall, and then back to Ness as he figures out how to hit it back at a softer pace. It was like watching a grandfather clock swing back and forth, so much so that Lucas had to shake his head from getting dizzy. He decided to focus his gaze on Ness instead. For the small amount of time he had played tennis, he was already quite impressive. All of the strokes already had topspin, which wave lowering the racket and swinging to the top of your shoulder (while tilting the racking a few degrees to the right if you are left handed). He was constantly grunting the more tired his body became, pushing himself to keep going. Lucas would argue he looked better right now than he did with a suit and tie. Ness wasn’t a fan of the big suits and ties, anyway. If he could walk in as he is, he would. That’s not the full story though. Lucas leaned forward. Ness was bathed in sweat. Each stroke and confident look, which was the small grin that fueled his determination to keep the ball in front of him, was captivating. He didn’t have muscle, but if he kept up this daily practice he may get some. His entire body moved so… fluidly, dancing with the tennis ball. The word came off really smoothly in his head. Now Lucas wondered if he was a good dancer, taking Lucas by the hand under a lampost at night, surrounded by nothing but the stars as Lucas let Ness guide all the movements with a smirk, slowly closing the gap over time… until…  
  
“What is this feeling?” Lucas stopped daydreaming, looking to the floor, confused. There it was again. The feeling of infatuation, content, self tension, and unbridled joy. Was it the dazzling purple eyes that destroyed Lucas’ sense of direction? Was it the way he always smiled back at Lucas, despite Lucas ignoring him, which brightened Lucas’ day? Was it how Ness, and only Ness, was able to push out the true Lucas from within, and give him the positive view on their lives he desperately needed at times? Maybe it was because of how fast they bonded? Lucas was strong and able to deal with life by himself (for the most part), but in situations like these he couldn’t help but tense up and shy away from Ness. He was afraid of what Ness would think of… whatever this feeling was, but at the same time it made him guilty that some fuzzy emotion was driving him from Ness. Lucas was lightheaded, no, _starstruck_ would be the better word to describe it. The feeling in his stomach could best be explained as a rollercoaster ride that never had a stopping point. Heat rose to his cheeks, and Lucas silently panicked. Now felt like the time he should leave.  
  
Just then, Lucas heard the ball hit the fence as Ness missed the shot, on purpose. Right when he was about to hit 100 in a row. He carefully placed the racket on the ground and turned to Lucas, who was halfway off the bench.  
  
“Where do you think you’re goin’?” Ness pulled down a white towel hanging on the fence and wrapped it around his neck, advancing to Lucas. The blond wheeled around to face Ness, heart pounding out of his chest as if he’d been caught in the act of daydreaming. He shouldn’t feel this nervous, or flustered, but for some reason he was and he had no idea why. Ness noticed how Lucas was acting, so he slowed down just a little bit. “It’ll only take about 3 seconds tops, then you can go run off.” Ness didn’t say this in a harsh way, in fact it was more jokingly since he didn’t want Lucas to feel uncomfortable. There was nothing Ness could do though, to make Lucas comfortable right now.  
  
“W-what is it?” Lucas stammered. God, he felt so pathetic right now, he never talked live this, and he didn’t want to talk like this in front of Ness of all people. Ness gestured Lucas onto the bench, so the two sat down. Ness drew out an exhale as he noticed Lucas twiddling his thumbs, staring straight ahead.  
  
“You’ve been ignoring me for some time now, but I don’t think it’s intentional. Your looks kind of give it away. Something’s on ya mind, I can feel it.” Ness snaked his hand from the bench to Lucas’ shoulder. Lucas turned to Ness on instinct when he did it, being met with that perfect compassionate smile. Lucas placed a hand over his chest. No, over his heart. “Mind telling me?”  
  
“Are you… are you sure?”  
  
“Of course!” A chuckle from Ness cut through the tension. Lucas stood up, rubbing his left arm and looking back to the tennis courts, before turning back to Ness. He took in a deep inhale. _“Here goes nothing,”_ Lucas thought to himself.  
  
“Okay so starting this year I started having these emotions but I have no idea what they are and it makes me really scared being around you because I don’t know what it is and I can’t help but constantly look at you and then my cheeks get all red and it feels like I’m on fire-”  
  
“Woah, woah, okay, slow down.” Ness gestured his hands up and down to tell him to slow down, and Lucas did. Lucas took in another breath of air, and let it back out. Slowly, for Ness, the pieces were starting to connect.  
  
“I just… don’t know if this is a bad thing that has been happening to me. It’s like… I’m missing something that you have? Or maybe, I _want something from you_?” Lucas threw his hands to his sides, frustrated, and sat back down. “It makes no sense.” Ness found himself blushing. He averted his eyes from Lucas, with one hand over his mouth. No way this was happening. No damn way. Ness, for a few reasons, wouldn’t dare tell anyone this, but he felt attracted to Lucas. It was hard to describe why. For one, his world was not complete without Lucas. For another, Lucas brought out joys in Ness Ness didn’t even know he had. He longed to stay with his ultimate friend for the rest of his life. That was the best Ness could explain how he felt. He had felt this way for awhile, but had never been strong enough to admit it.  
  
“I feel the same way.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Yeah. No need to get scared. The times heat rises to your cheeks, the times you think about others, and the feeling of more… it’s all connected to a simple yet complicated little thing.”  
  
“Which is?...”  
  
“ **Love**.” Ness said this surprisingly calmly. Now Lucas was blushing. Now it made sense. All the pieces were in place. Ness leaned closer to listen to Lucas’ quiet response. No, the entire world leaned closer to listen to the two.  
  
“So you-“  
  
“Yes, I do. This may be way too sudden, but I do. And I can tell you feel the same way about me, don’t you?” Lucas paused. Ness was right, he did.  
“I’m just… honestly I’m a bit scared. About all of this. Like, what do you even see in me?”  
  
“Oh you did not just say that. Ya want to know? Alright. Let’s see here…” Ness let out a hum as he collected his thoughts. “You’ve always helped put me in good spirits, your personality is amazing, and have you forgotten all the crap the world threw at you and despite all of that, you saved everyone? Tanetane Forest, Claus, Porky, overcoming your fear, disformed enemies, and even more? The bravery you have, it’s more than I will ever have. I wasn’t even planning on telling you about this since I couldn’t muster the courage to. Lucas, you may not realize it, but you’re easily the bravest and kindest person I know. I mean it.” Lucas just nodded. Ness continued. “You’re also… REALLY good at PSI.”  
  
“What? No I’m not. You’re the one with the cool attacks.”  
  
“You misunderstand, Lucas. You see, I can’t help but feel entranced by how beautiful you look right now. That’s a spell hardly anyone can do.”  
Oh, that was the last straw for Lucas.  
  
“You… you cheesy jerk!” Ness was doubling over and laughing, before Lucas punched him in the arm. Lucas was as red as a tomato now, and a bit angry at the comment. It was just… how the hell did Ness even think of a pickup line that bad?  
  
“Mercy! Oh, I beg of you!” How dramatic. Ness wiped a tear from his eye before inhaling in an attempt to calm down. Lucas found himself chuckling too.  
“I… feel a lot better. Getting that out of my system and hearing the same from you.” A large weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders now that he had told Ness. Lucas sighed. “I’m not taking this too fast, am I?”  
  
“Not at all. I’m just glad you understand now.” Ness rubbed the throbbing part of his arm as he stood up with a smile. Taking the towel in his hand, he tossed it to Lucas, who caught it with a swift motion. A confused expression was on his face.  
  
“Why are you giving this to me?”  
  
“Consider it a souvenir, or a token of good luck.” Ness said, packing the tennis bag in front of him before he swung it over his shoulder. “Hey, want to come back next Wednesday? I want to try and teach ya how to play tennis.”  
  
“Sure!” Lucas said without a second thought, his beaming smile returning. Ness began to turn in the other direction, but abruptly stopped as he thought of something.  
  
“Hey Lucas.” Ness said as he walked back to Lucas.  
  
“What?” Ness’ slick hand touched Lucas’ cheek as he went on the tip of his toes (since they are about the same height) and planted a small kiss on Lucas’ forehead. Red alarms were going off in Lucas’ head, he was at a complete loss for words. His entire body was in utter shock, and he swore his brain was fried. Ness really meant it, didn’t he? Lucas tried to say something, anything, but there was nothing. Ness’ eyes interlocked with Lucas’ as he said something else.  
  
“I love you.” _I love you._ The most powerful and romantic three words ever created. Lucas couldn’t believe he was hearing it, but at the same time he had been wanting to hear it _so badly_. The words tugged at Lucas’ heartstrings as they formed a knot between him and Ness. This was it. The beginning of something brand new, and Lucas and Ness was more than ready for it. Ness patted his shoulder before letting go. With a smirk, he turned the other way, giving a two finger wave as he disappeared with PK Teleport ß.  
  
“Yeah… I love you too.” Lucas managed to say after he left. The towel was clenched tightly in his hand now. He’d be sure to wash it and wrap it around the side of his bed for good luck. Lucas was having a hard time not thinking of Ness now. He was sure Ness was the same way with him. Lucas picked up his backpack and started the walk back home. One question still bugged his mind…  
  
What happened now?


End file.
